gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smurfynz
This is my talk page. Known blocked users will have their messages struckout, reported and ignored. Repeated unsigned messages will be subject to removal at my discretion. Manual Archives This is where you can find my previous talk page content, archived by calendar month for ease of reference. *September 2014 Races Hey Smurfynz. I was thinking about the both of us creating one category for Sea Races, one category for Land Races and a final category for Air Races. What do you think? ( ) 02:55, October 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 i will help you add pages for the un made pages about races and content created missions,Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:40, October 1, 2014 (UTC) do i call the 'infobox 'title' after the race if i am doing races?Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you that is very help ful! i will do thatMonkeypolice188 (talk) 21:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Deathmatchs and Capture Hey man. Good work with the GTA Online races page. It looks a lot better and organized now. I ended up checking some of the other pages for the game modes in GTA Online and I noticed that the pages for the deathmatchs and capture mode are also very incomplete. Do you plan to create pages for this game modes too? 558050 Talk 00:47 2 October, 2014 (UTC) :Cool man. The GTA Online pages really need some work. Not many people here care to edit them (including myself), so it's great to have someone here working on them. One year after this game's launch and we still have so much to do here. Thanks for the help again. 558050 Talk 01:14 2 October, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't even care in using the "following pages", one simple edit and you are already following the page, it just doesn't work, the "active works" is a much better idea. I still need to put a lot of information in my user page. I have a full review of all the games in the franchise in my mind, but every time that I try to put that in the computer, I quit and go edit some other page. 558050 Talk 02:23 2 October, 2014 (UTC) -Infobox- Can i ask how and where you put the titles for the infobox catogeries, like locations, players, unlock at rank, etc. (Monkeypolice188 (talk) 14:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC)) Work If you're looking for some job, Monkeypolice188 has created a bunch of pages about Rockstar-verified jobs, but they still need images and information. And by the way, since you are a very active user against vandals and kids like SeanDrew, maybe some day you should attempt to run for rollback rights, just like I did. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 09:15, October 12, 2014 (UTC) : Alright :) He did good, but most of these need the official image and the race map, and a couple of elements in the infobox. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 09:28, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Races Make sure that if the articles is incomplete that you add either an under construction template or a stub notification. P.S: Are you really 45? I thought I was the only person on this wiki over 40. Leo68 (talk) 05:15, October 13, 2014 (UTC) True, I blame my son. I'm 46 next month. Leo68 (talk) 07:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) It depends what's your D.O.B is; if it's before November 11, 1968 then you'd be older. About a year. I'm getting old. I'll be at the big 5-0 in 4 years. Leo68 (talk) 21:50, October 13, 2014 (UTC) not a sock puppet I am actually not a sock puppet.You picked on the wrong person either.Sean.Siew (talk) 09:57, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Content Creator- Races Well done on making all the races in the Content Creator page while i was away, now we need to work on the Deathmatches, i will ask RainingPain for a template for the infoboxes, ThanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 14:47, October 13, 2014 (UTC) thanks, yes i ve got used to it, saved each template in a notepad file, and i just copy it over, i user rockstar social club for job info, however i would like to add the description, like from races, but i dont know the temp for it, could you tell me that. or give an example thanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 20:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Zancudo Could you set it up? I'm actually in the middle of something right now. If you can't talk to Nono. Leo68 (talk) 20:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Great work. You're a vital asset to this wiki. I'm going to give you some advice, in the new year apply for a patroller job (no active openings now) and you'll be almost certain to get it. In the next three months I can see you do great things for this wiki, especially while you're adding these player created Online jobs. Leo68 (talk) 21:10, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sure thing! I will keep an eye on him and add in any missing categories. Thanks for the help on splitting the Zancudo River from the Lago Zancudo page! ( ) 21:23, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Roosevelt Hey, about the relevance, I think it's fairly relevant, because the Whiskey Ghost from Scarface is based on Al Capone's Cadillac,as it says in the description, this case is also seen in the Phoenix and Dodo pages, the trivia says that the Dodo is similar to the Woodpecker from Saints Row and the Phoenix is also a car in Saints Row based on the Pontiac Firebird, so that's why I added that (Talk) 01:25, October 14, 2014 (UTC) But I mean that the Roosevelt's fact is much more notable, because it's not in every game that you find Al Capone's Cadillac, that's why it is relevant, but it wouldn't if I said that the Elegy and the ZR-350 were references to the Fast and Furious franchise, nor if the BMX is a reference to Matt Hoffman's pro BMX (Talk) 02:16, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Relevance goes on how notable it is, like the JB 700, Tornado, Phoenix and Monroe, these are very ''notable, so that's all :) (Talk) 02:20, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay... If you both say so, I just wanted to keep the fact from that rude user, but if you and CJ Jr. agree I won't do anything, I just wanted to make the article more interesting I did exactly what you said, I wrote on the Faggio page that it appeared in Bully, another Rockstar game (Talk) 13:11, October 14, 2014 (UTC) not listening to you Since you mistreated me like that,Smashbro8 and RainingPain gave up on me,I will not stop entering here.Who will think my edits are borderline? Except for you IT Father,is this how you show an example to your children? Bad fatherA Wikia contributor 175.141.188.68 (talk) 10:43, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Police Thanks for adding the pictures to Wnated Level in GTA V talk page. I regularly get 3 choppers when I reach the fifth star in singleplayer. I can't tell the cause of it, but it often happens after I fly an aircraft and land somewhere. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 11:40, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Content Creator - Deathmatches Im proud to say, all deathmatches in the content creator page are complete and linked!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:35, October 15, 2014 (UTC) RE - Extra Deathmatches Thanks, i will do the deathmatches in abit when i have a lot of time on my hands, aswell as cropping the images for maps, thanks! ;-) Monkeypolice188 (talk) 15:04, October 16, 2014 (UTC) VSTF Hi, to make this clear: VSTF-members do not checkuse to seach for sockpuppet-accounts (See Introduction to the VSTF). We clean the wikis for spam and vandalism. I reverted the edits by ''Jamal Rogers, because he was doing vandalism on a userpage. Please report possible suckpuppet-accounts to the staffs via . If you see any spam or vandalism you can write a report in the VSTF Wiki at any time. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks Cyanide3 10:34, October 17, 2014 (UTC) : Yes I looked at the edits from those users, but I didn't really see big vandalism or spam problems, only that it seems to be that on every accout there is a reference to the GTA-Wiki. However, this is also a social and local issue, that should be also handled with a staff. I will keep an eye on those accounts but please wait for the report and e-mail from the staffs with your contact form. Cyanide3 11:12, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me know that Sean reappeared. I saw my name on the wiki activity as soon as I got on and got confused then I realized what happened. I had sent a report to Wikia about him so I'm going to see if it was successfully sent in so they can deal with Sean. Anyway, thanks a lot for your help! ( ) 11:30, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Listen, the update still works, Players can enter the Los santos airport as long as Michael or franklin both purchase the hanger (Trevor cannot purchase it). Even the Update 1.16, they still don't get a 3 star for entering as long as they purchase the hangar. Please check to see if you purchase the hangar (As Michael or Franklin) Because if you get a 3 star, it may mean you didn't purchase it. The hangar is located next to a security guard and on front. and please stop lying without adding a resource. Also 2 police marvicks come at 5 stars I don't know where the fuck your getting these things from please provide a SOURCE. No source, I will revert. Thank you if you have any question or response Im free to answer it. Wanted Level Edit War Stop the edit war. Let an admin decide it. Leo68 (talk) 23:21, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :It is done. Smurfynz, the page will be kept in your version, as you said: "As stated, video only showing 2 doesn't disprove the possibility of 3. Video showing 3 clearly does disprove a limit of 2," and you have provided such video. -- iLan (XD • ) 04:01, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ::That's fine. Thank you for the hard work. -- iLan (XD • ) 04:20, October 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the message. Personally I wouldn't call that an "exile". On Thursday and Friday I had my last two school days before vacations. I was tired of what was happening here, and I wanted to enjoy these days, and aditionnally I had tests, and since this school year is very important (I want to work in aeronautic, so no time for doing nothing this year as we could do formerly), I did not want to fail these. I saw that Sean's accounts and RazorShotter were blocked, so I thought peace would come back here. And as you said, I won't answer them again, now I will do like you do, strike their messages and report them. Unfortunately, in my mind I always think about attempting to fix things, and sometimes it goes too far. However, when I attempted to report both RazorShotter and Sean, he (RS) erased by edits and replaced my messages with a report full of lies, saying I piss off everybody and I am racist (did you see me doing such thing ?). So naturally, I reverted that, and that's what caused Ilan to warn me (he probably didn't realised at the moment that the one causing edit wars here was actually him). Next time he has to be reported, I will (and you should do it as well, since he insulted you and accused DocVinewood of being your second account, so it'll be likely that he will do the same to you) tell Leon Davis to report him instead, that'll work better. And by the way, about Patroller rights, you said that you did not want to spend more time here. But actually being a Patroller does not requires as much time as being an Admin, Patroller rights mainly improve your editing skills by allowing you to use the Rollback tool. And since I, as well as a couple of others, know that you are one of the best contributors here, I think you deserve such thing. Me and Smashbro8 were talking about asking to demote Cloudkit01 because he does not contribute to the community at all. And I think you deserve more the spot than him, even if your edits count is not as big as Cloudkit's, you are really a legendary editor, you created hundreds of pages, add a lot of contents, you behave very well and I'm sure you will make a good use of the Rollback tool. Anyway, it's currently 5:15 PM in France, so I guess I'll see you later this day, so we may talk about this later. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 15:15, October 18, 2014 (UTC) : A bit nervous this week, now things should be alright. : I can understand you don't want to take the job, but I actually recommended you to do so because apart from your edits, you also like to deal with vandalism issues (and you have experience). For the same reasons VaultBoy recommended me to enter the staff. : And by the way, if you want to have a look at the Watch Dogs Wiki, to see Sean's latest messages....now he decided to blame me and Smashbro about the VSTF. : [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 07:47, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: Take a look at this. Expect his sockpuppet account here. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 10:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Bobcat and Bison The reason why I removed the "vans" category is because the Bobcat is really a pickup truck, nobody ever added the "vans" category in the Bison too, I understand your point, the vehicle is classified as a van by Rockstar, but the car is NOT a van, the same goes to the Voodoo, it's classified as a muscle car, but the car is clearly a sports classics, nobody ever added the "muscle" category in the Voodoo page, I know that official information is our focus here, but those cars are actually far from being Vans or muscle cars, but okay, i'll leave it like it is right now (Talk) 21:42, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Yup, all okay, the Benson I did wrong, for a moment I thought I was editing the Yankee (Talk) 21:55, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Help Hey Smurfynz. I'm sorry Cloud didn't answer you. Is there anything I could help you with? ( ) 03:15, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE:Userbox Yes it looks alot better now thanks, i will use that in the future!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: "Please explain the difference" I separated them two with aqua and yellow as they were added in different updates. The ones which are aqua come from the original Flight School Update and the ones which are yellow come from this update so I figured it was necessary to differentiate between the two. ToJ (talk) 22:00, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Categories I have created the Captures category, but since there are different types of captures, there should be subsections, however, since I don't know the different types, maybe you can deal with that ? Thanks. Nevermind, I found the four. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 08:10, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes, a bit of a dumb name. About the category's name, it would make the name too big in my opinion, maybe GTA Captures is better. Ask Ilan to rename it. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 08:42, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but I thought people could confuse GTAs with the GTA Series. Doesn't matter, I'll add something in the category not to create confusion. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 08:47, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Sean It's the only possible answer. You can't create dozens of accounts with a few IP Adresses. Unfortunately, I tried to reprt him to the VSTF, but the answer I got is that it's not their matter. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 09:46, October 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: No need to be smart to create several emails and accounts. I've seen guys like him a million times already, either here or another wiki. :P -- iLan (XD • ) 09:51, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed we are. -- iLan (XD • ) 09:59, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Trevor However, that conversation did not specify which air force he joined, whether it was the Canadian or the American one. If you could specify it, you win or something Universetwisters (talk) 02:30, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Again, what proof is there that the unit is Canadian? Of course, there's nothing saying it's American, but then again, where is it said that it's Canadian? Universetwisters (talk) 02:44, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Wikia staff Well, have a look at this... (I removed the message indeed). [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 07:28, October 22, 2014 (UTC) GTA V Next-Gen/Current-Gen Concerning the appropriate name for the two console generations, 7th and 8th seem the most appropriate in my opinion. And about the template, check my sandbox, I have created a template that we could add on sections or articles related to the next-gen GTA V. 21:11, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Created the template. Its name is . 10:17, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Created it too :) Its name is . 10:22, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Your revision Noticed my error. You're right (I spent a good time finding articles/editing the page only to realise I was wrong mid-edit - talk about a waste of time! - and only then saw your revision) and it was my bad. ToJ (talk) 07:43, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hi and thanks for help me to improve the Fife plaza image , I m add that poor image because im afraid the article will be deleted by patroller , so i add the picture to prove that I'm not lie and thanks for help me and sorry for my grammar :). Bison I NEVER thought that the Ram and the Buffalo had the same engine, but okay, if you say so, I won't say anything, but I thought that the Ram had a much bigger engine A similar case was the Mesa, I said that it has a Seminole's V6, as the Wrangler in real life has a Cherokee V6 (Talk) 12:09, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey smurf, I wonder how do you know peoples IP? On some sources they say you may be a hacker. Please stop telling and scaring people about their IP. Also, I hope your not hacking because if you were you would get blocked and would be a real bummer :). Some people are saying how you know there IP if there registered. Feel free to discuss this with me. Thanks. 123johnpaul (talk) 19:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul RE: It's de :) 09:30, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Template Should we create a navigation template for GTAO jobs ? (one per category, i.e. land races) I read that races and deathmatches are all created. 21:18, October 26, 2014 (UTC) : The beta Visual Editor is still usable. When I arrived here I was making almost all of my edits with it. But depending on how much races there are on GTA Online if there are over one hundred then I consider it as unnecessary. 21:31, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :: Nevermind, did not realise how much races they were. 21:44, October 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: I reverted his edit on the Driv3r Wiki. Thanks for notifying me about it. ( ) 22:53, October 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Calm Down :( Hey, about the edit, I usually see 2 police marvicks, I can see that RazorShotter was blocked for editing warring, but i saw your video and compared it to my screen and youtube videos, also please talk nicely so i have let Ilhan know to help you out. 123johnpaul (talk) 01:19, October 28, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul Also why is this so important to you that you need to be serious? 123johnpaul (talk) 01:20, October 28, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul Don't worry, it's everything under control now (Talk) 01:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Rail Gun In your opinion, will it be in the heavy class ? Currently I added it in this class on the Gtav weapons navigation template. 07:54, October 29, 2014 (UTC) RazorShotter unblocking soon Since now I realised how useless it was to attempt to talk with him, could you keep an eye on his edit. when he unblocks ? Something tells me that he's not ready to leave the Wanted Level in GTA V page alone. 08:41, October 31, 2014 (UTC) : I noticed that. Currently there's no reason to affirm that it's him, we just have to keep an eye on his edits. 08:48, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :: I reported him and another account to Ilan and both were blocked. His "man of the people" attitude makes him too easy to identify. 15:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC) founded Razor's main account I found out that RazorShooter is Razor's main account.Most likely that the sock puppet account is named RazorShotter.This sock puppet account must be reported.874032 (talk) 09:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) P.s. I found out that the main account (RazorShooter) he used it to edit Wanted Level in GTA V same as his sock puppet account (RazorShotter) also edits about wanted level in GTA V also.Thanks874032 (talk) 09:11, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm seriously considering it, but will be spending a bit extra to get for my eldest (he's 20) so maybe I'll get it in the New Year sales or when it comes out on PC. Leo68 (talk) 15:10, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: I like those templates, and honestly, I prefer 7th/8th gen over current/last gen in articles. -- iLan (XD • ) 18:53, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Stallion What are you talking about? In the dialogue, Jeff clearly says it is his car, and if the Stallion parked in front of Niko wasn't Jeff's car, we would receive a wanted level, this is the same case as Evan's Buffalo, it is his car because there's no other one in Tony's apartment, and also, if Jeff's wife didn't see him on the other side of the street, she wouldn't see or care about his car, and there are over 9000 Stallions over Liberty City, and also, why a rich man can't own a Classic Muscle car? He doesn't even wear clean clothes, i'm pretty sure the Stallion belongs to him, it's too much unlikely not to be (Talk) 02:24, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh he says "card", but anyway, I still think it's unlikely that it's not his car, this case is roughly the same as Mike Toreno's BF Injection, Misty's BF Injection, Evan's Buffalo and Mary-Beth Maybell's Bobcat (Talk) 02:35, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Since your 44, are you too old for GTA? 123johnpaul (talk) 21:54, November 1, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Listen Look I dont want to fight again okay, leave my edit and it does need protection because of you and your english, im candian and need to learn english. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:20, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Im about to report you for threating me with your edits and the talk page. Be nice dude. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:21, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul